1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of user protective systems for skiers and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collision warning and protection system for use by a skier or the like to substantially reduce or prevent serious injury in the event the skier collides with a tree or any other object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skiing is a recreational activity enjoyed by millions and is generally safe when the skier follows safety rules and uses common sense while skiing. A large percentage of skiing accidents will result in only minor injuries to the skier such as sprained, fractured or broken limbs, bruises and mild concussions or the like.
However, when a skier is skiing in a wilderness setting and is not familiar with the terrain, there is a possibility that the skier could collide with an object which may result in serious injury or death to the skier. For example, if a skier is skiing in a wooded area at dusk there is the possibility that the skier could collide with a tree since the skier is generally traveling at a high rate of speed and would have little time to change direction and thereby avoid the tree. The impact of the skier colliding with the tree will most likely result in serious internal injury or even death.
Accordingly there is a need for a device or system to provide the skier with advanced notice of an object in his path which could be harmful to his or her person. In addition, there is a need for a device or system which will protect the skier in the event that the skier is not able to avoid the object.
There is also a need to provide an individual such as speed skater, a motor cyclist, bicyclist and the like with a warning and protection system which will prevent serious injury or even death to an individual when the individual traveling at a high speed collides with a hazard in his or her path of travel.
The present invention overcomes some of the disadvantages of the past including those mentioned above in that it comprises a relatively simple yet highly efficient personal collision warning and protection system for use by an individual traveling at a high rate of speed, such as a skier, to prevent injury or even death in the event that the individual collides with a hazard such as a tree.
The protection system of the present invention includes an active sensor device which transmits a pulse in the direction of travel of the user and then receives reflections from any hazards in the path of travel of the user. The active sensor device provides a pair of output signals which indicate the relative range and the relative velocity between the user and the hazard or obstacle in the path of the user. A decision logic and control circuit processes the signals from the sensor device and determines whether the user and the obstacle are close enough and there is sufficient closing velocity to present a collision hazard to the user. When the decision logic and control circuit determines there is a collision hazard the circuit sends a warning signal to a warning device to alert the user of the obstacle in his path. An activation signal is generated when the decision logic and control circuit determines that the user cannot avoid the obstacle and thereby prevent serious harm or death to the user. The activation signal is supplied to an automatic protection system which includes an inflatable air bag located on the front portion of a jacket worn by the user. The air bag is inflated by the automatic protection system in response to the activation signal to protect the user when colliding with the obstacle.